blades_of_reincarnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy^
✂Freddy✂ ✂ Sypnosis✂ ✂ Descriptions✂ ✂ Likes & Dislikes✂ |-|☠Likes☠= Speed Being able to feel things Tasting His sister Family Flirting Success Stealing Hugs Radiation Spanish Dancing Fashion Makeup Blue eyes |-|☠Dislikes☠= Death Gods Life Unfair fights Pain Water Sewing machines Tanks War Huge buildings Cold Nightmares English Puppets Dolls Traitors ✂ Relationships✂ ✂ Backstory✂ Freddy was born into the streets of a large Mexican city. He had no parents or guardians, only his little sister Camila to protect and care for. He quickly resorted to stealing and fighting. He was chosen by a wealthy man who paid him to fight in illegal fights between underaged children. This was entertainment for the wealthy and it proved useful to support Camila and himself. Although this did help him in some aspects it also caused trouble. Grown men would jump him and break his leg or arm before fights as money would be resting on his failure. He was 10 at the time but continued to fight for the wicked society for three more years. He had been given a reputation and no one dared to argue with him. He treated Camila like a princess and gave her the shiniest stone from his winnings. His entire life was dedicated to her. She gave him the nickname, Puppy, as he acted like her constant guard dog. As he grew older he found that he was attracted to the male physique. He explored this sheepishly but fell in love with one boy. The boy was also a fighter and they soon fell for each other. Although they had to hide their affection they went against the rules to be together. Around this time, Freddy was of the age of 16. To his dismay, it had turned out that the boy he had fallen for was a demigod of the god of wars descent. Ares did not find their relationship acceptable and would not allow them to be together. Freddy's response to this was to very aggressively make out with his partner while flipping off Ares in the rudest way possible. This did not work out in his favour and ended up with the death of his partner and the torture of his own death. Although he managed to escape he suffered. He travelled along a highway before a police officer pulled over and got him to the hospital. He was not able to afford the cost of healing his wounds and died. His body was thrown out onto the streets where Ares stole his body and returned his spirit to it. Torturing for a week before cursing him to live in such conditions until he saw it fit to torture him to death again. He was sewn up with blue string. He has to follow Ares rules and if he does not he will be punished for it. He can not feel pain unless authorized by Ares. He cannot be killed although people argue. He is a soul trapped in his dead body by the god of war. He has the ability to control millions of needles that are inside him to his bidding. He has an unlimited amount of blue string that can only be broken with extreme strength. Ares uses him as a puppet sometimes and he disappears at random times to fight demigods for Ares. His current mood is'' fuck off.'' Category:Original Characters